


Türchen 24 - Schauspiel

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [24]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Leons Familie möchte unbedingt seinen Freund kennenlernen. Schön und gut - nur hat er gar keinen Freund. Also nutzt Leon die Gelegenheit und schlägt zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Türchen 24 - Schauspiel

**Author's Note:**

> Wie ein Weihnachtself bin ich schon unterwegs und lege das erste Geschenk unter den Baum - und ja, es gibt sie tatsächlich, die Weihnachtswunder, denn das hier ist tatsächlich eine Weihnachtsgeschichte! :D Der Wunsch dazu kommt von Kueken3985!
> 
> Ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten, in welcher Form auch immer - habt eine schöne Zeit! ♥

"Schatz? Hast du den Koffer endlich fertig?"

Leon verdreht die Augen, doch er grinst dabei. Normalerweise ist Joshua der entspannteste Mensch auf der Welt, aber wenn es auf Reisen geht, dann steht er jedes Mal kurz davor, mit einem Klemmbrett durchs Haus zu marschieren, damit auch ja alles seine Ordnung hat. Zum Glück fahren sie mit dem Auto - Leon ist sich sicher, dass Joshua sonst darauf bestehen würde, dass sie vier Stunden vor Abflug am Flughafen sind. Ja, trotz Inlandsflug. Sicher ist sicher.

"Muss ihn nur noch zumachen, alles gut." Ein bisschen meint Leon es ernst, ein bisschen will er Joshua beruhigen. Aber eben nicht nur - da liegt auch eine Portion Spott in seiner Stimme.

Das entgeht seinem Freund nicht. Leon hört seine Schritte auf der Treppe, dann öffnet sich die Türe und er kommt herein. Er kann sich ein anerkennendes Nicken beim Anblick des tatsächlich fertig gepackten Koffers nicht verkneifen, bevor er sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand lehnt.

Und dann wechselt er ganz abrupt das Thema. "Sag' mal, willst du deiner Familie diesmal eigentlich sagen, wie wir ein Paar geworden sind?"

Leon verdreht erneut die Augen, diesmal grinst er jedoch nicht mehr. Jahr um Jahr die gleiche Leier - Joshua findet es tatsächlich immer noch witzig, ihn damit aufzuziehen. Jegliche Ablenkungsmanöver sind sinnlos, das weiß Leon. Er versucht es trotzdem. "Sie wissen, dass wir uns kennengelernt haben, weil wir in die gleiche Mannschaft gekommen sind. Fertig. Reicht."

Joshua stößt sich von der Wand ab, er kommt zu ihm herüber. Ist ja gut, er hat ja schon seinen Schmollmund gesehen, wirklich ganz beeindruckend.

"Aber du hast dir damals so Mühe gegeben mit deinem Plan. Und jetzt hat er wieder Jubiläum. Wäre doch schade, das einfach so unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen."

Dieser kleine...

Leon packt Joshuas T-Shirt. Mit einem Ruck zieht er daran und Joshua, der noch damit beschäftigt war, sich über ihn lustig zu machen, fällt aufs Bett. Gut, dass sie losfahren können, wann sie wollen - Joshua hat eine Abreibung dringend nötig.

Wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es danach auch noch Versöhnungssex. Im Moment steht Leon dem allerdings eher skeptisch gegenüber. Scheitert am 'Versöhnungs'-Teil.

~*~*~

Vier Jahre früher

"Alter, ich kann nicht mehr stehen. Und nicht mehr laufen." Joshua lässt sich auf seine Couch fallen, unterstreicht damit seine Worte. "Was zocken wir heute?"

Leon folgt ihm allerdings nicht. Klar, auch seine Beine sind schwer wie Beton, auch er würde sich am liebsten auf die Couch fläzen und den Herrgott einen guten Mann sein lassen, aber...

Noch nicht. Er muss noch etwas erledigen.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis Joshua sein Zögern bemerkt. Er sieht zu Leon auf, hebt eine Augenbraue. Und das ist Leons Startschuss. "Josh, ich muss dich noch etwas fragen."

Die Augenbraue bleibt oben, die Falten auf Joshuas Stirn werden tiefer. Nun geht Leon doch hinüber zur Couch - er lässt sich neben Joshua fallen, der ihn weiterhin skeptisch mustert. "Etwas fragen. Okay. Komm' mir halt gleich mit 'Wir müssen reden'."

Leon kann nicht anders, er muss grinsen. Das ist zwar eine echt unangenehme Situation gerade, aber... Es hat schon seinen Grund, warum Joshua Teil dieser Situation ist. Eben weil er Leon trotz Anspannung noch zum Lachen bringen kann.

"So schlimm ist es nicht, hoffe ich. Ich muss dich nur um einen Gefallen bitten. Ist nichts Schlimmes - ist nur... Blöd." 'Blöd' trifft es tatsächlich am besten. Ist jetzt nicht so, dass er etwas Unmenschliches von Joshua einfordert, doch schon alleine die Begründung ist - ja, unangenehm eben. Sonst hätte er Joshua schon zwischen Tür und Angel gefragt.

"Ein Gefallen. Okay." Joshua legt den Kopf etwas schief und nun zieht Leon doch wieder alles in Frage. Scheiße, ist das wirklich eine gute Idee? Macht das wirklich Sinn? Wäre es nicht schlauer, alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen?

Schlauer vielleicht schon. Aber - Scheiße, er kann das nicht.

Also bleibt Leon dabei. Er zieht das durch. "Ja. Es ist halt so... Als ich das letzte Mal zuhause war, hat 'n Typ, den ich auf Grindr gefunden habe, auf meinem Handy angerufen. Ich war gerade in einem anderen Zimmer und meine Schwester hat den Anruf angenommen. Tja..."

Joshua atmet scharf ein. "Scheiße. Hat sie mit ihm gesprochen?"

Leon zuckt mit den Schultern, nur ganz leicht. "Ja. Er hat auch gesagt, wer er ist. Also... Dass wir etwas miteinander haben. Und als ich zurückgekommen bin, hat sie mich darauf angesprochen. Vor allen anderen."

Er schluckt. Fällt ihm echt schwer, darüber zu sprechen... Doch Joshuas besorgter Blick macht es ihm etwas leichter. Seine Hand auf seinem Rücken auch. Und seine Nachfrage erst recht. "Scheiße. Haben sie's gewusst?"

"Dass ich auf Männer stehe? Eigentlich nicht. Aber... Sie haben es ganz entspannt aufgenommen. Haben gesagt, dass sie da schon so 'ne Vermutung hatten."

Joshua lehnt sich zurück, seine Miene entspannt sich. Leider bedeutet das, dass er auch seine Hand wegnimmt. Doch Leon lässt sich davon nicht beeinflussen. Er erzählt weiter. "Und damit war die Sache eigentlich schon erledigt. War echt komisch - ich dachte, das wird 'ne größere Angelegenheit - ich dachte, sie müssen das erst einmal sacken lassen oder so. Aber sie waren echt entspannt."

Und wieder ein Grund, warum Josh derjenige ist, dem er das erzählt. Er nickt leicht und es ist offensichtlich, dass er Leon versteht - dass er Leons Erleichterung versteht.

Doch dann hakt er nach. "Schön, schön. Aber wo ist der Haken?"

Leon seufzt. Gutes Gespür... Natürlich war das noch nicht alles. "Sie haben es einfach akzeptiert, dass ich schwul bin, das war alles gut. Unangenehm wurde es erst, als sie nach meinem Freund gefragt haben."

"Oh."

"Ja. Genau. Sie dachten, dass der Grindr-Typ mein Freund ist. Und... Sie haben sich so sehr darüber gefreut. Ich konnte ihnen nicht das Herz brechen - ich konnte ihnen nicht sagen, dass ich keinen Freund habe. Und erst recht nicht, dass ich mich nur hin und wieder mit Typen von Grindr treffe." Leon beobachtet Joshuas Reaktion aus dem Augenwinkel. Der sieht drein, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. "Also habe ich sie in dem Glauben gelassen."

Stille. Hinter Joshuas Stirn arbeitet es, das sieht man. Deshalb bleibt Leon erst einmal ruhig - eine gute Entscheidung, denn Joshua kommt von selbst auf die Schlussfolgerung. "Und jetzt steht Weihnachten vor der Türe und sie wollen deinen Freund kennenlernen."

"Genau." Leon atmet tief durch. Jetzt kommt der schwierigste Teil seines Plans... "Und deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du meinen Freund spielen kannst. Ich weiß, das klingt total bescheuert, aber - du müsstest nur mal für einen Tag vorbeischauen. 'n bisschen auf Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen machen. Danach suche ich mir auch eine andere Lösung. Versprochen? Aber so kurz vor Weihnachten will ich die Bombe nicht mehr platzen lassen. Also..."

Joshua starrt nach vorne, in den schwarzen Flatscreen an der Wand, so, als würde dort gerade ein spannender Film laufen. Leon räuspert sich leise. "Du kannst es dir gerne in Ruhe überlegen, kein Thema. Aber du würdest mir echt wahnsinnig helfen."

"Okay."

"Mh?" Er dreht den Kopf, sieht Joshua an. Der hat den Blick vom Fernseher losgerissen. Und in seinem Blick liegt Entschlossenheit.

"Okay. Ich mach' mit. Ich bin dein Freund."

Leon grinst. Er versucht, es ein bisschen in Grenzen zu halten, aber hey, Joshua hat sich gerade dazu bereit erklärt, ihm den Arsch zu retten, da ist ein bisschen Freude angebracht.

Joshua hat angebissen.


End file.
